


Hand In Hand, They Crossed The Line

by Pretending2BeMe



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretending2BeMe/pseuds/Pretending2BeMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insecurity, reassurance, love and learning - oh, and hand jobs too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand In Hand, They Crossed The Line

 

“You staying?”

Usually it wasn’t a question that needed asking, never mind answering – Richard had stayed the night at James’ millions of times – but this time James was asking something else entirely and they both knew it.

As Richard turned towards the question, a smile twitched on his lips and a slight blush rose on his cheeks, “I think I am; yeah,” he answered as casually as he could manage.

“Right then.” Flicking off the television, James levered himself off the sofa and began pottering about the lounge. Part of him felt that he should say something more – there was so much more _to_ say  but the words wouldn’t come so he comforted himself by going through his usual turning in routine of fluffing the cushions, filing the newspapers away in the rack and collecting the cups for delivery to the kitchen.

Richard meanwhile, had simply stood up and headed for the door.  When he realised that James wasn’t immediately following, he turned around to see what the delay was. With a smile and a shake of the head, he leant against the doorframe and waited. Of course, he wasn’t entirely surprised; James might have just invited him into his bed for the first time but James was James and there were procedures to follow first.

Eventually the cats were put out, the front door was double-locked and James was ready, “You coming or what?” he called out, hoping that Richard couldn’t hear his nerves.

“Hopefully,” Richard teased, making James laugh.

Once in the bedroom, Richard started to take his t-shirt off but stopped midway when he noticed that James wasn’t doing the same; in fact, he seemed to be in some doubt about the whole business. Popping his arm back through the sleeve, Richard gently asked if everything was ok.

Sitting himself on the edge of his bed; James pushed his hands down his thighs and sighed out a huge breath, “Yeah, it’s just…” Glancing up, he grinned sheepishly at Richard.

_Oh James._ Richard might expend a lot energy taking the piss but he wasn’t totally insensitive so, moving slowly, he eased himself down onto the bed and sat side on next to James, tucking his left foot under his right knee. He knew exactly what the problem was – hell he felt the butterflies too – but he also knew that if he pushed, James would just disappear within himself so he let the silence stretch until the world had settled. Eventually, James blew out another breath and began to explain, “It’s daft isn’t it, I’m behaving like a bloody virgin but I can’t help it, I’m sorry…”  Once more, he wiped his hands down his jeans, pulling a face as he did so – clammy hands at his age was just stupid – before quietly continuing, “…If we do this; if we cross the line, there’s no going back. We won’t be able to go back to being mates again, you know.  If it goes wrong, that’s us lost to each other forever.”

Even though Richard thought it was ludicrous to even be _thinking_ about their ending when they were just at the beginning, he completely understood what James was saying.  He’d tried staying friends with a few of ex’s in the past and it had always ended in total disaster.  Of course, he and James had more to lose than most but, well…

“I think we’ve crossed the line already, mate,” Richard said. When James cocked his head in confusion, Richard explained further, “We did that at Christmas when I smeared engine grease down your shirt and you kissed me.  We did that at New Year’s when we sank a bottle of gin and laid on the floor slurring out our souls. In fact, if we’re both honest, we did that the day we first met – when you smiled at me and gave me your last custard cream.”

“You remember that?”

“Course I do. That was the minute I knew.” Reaching over, Richard took hold of James’ hand and squeezed tightly, “You think that I’m not as terrified as you? Well I am. But not because I’m thinking of the ‘what if’ – I know with absolute certainty that there is no ‘what if’. Come on, James, we’ve been through too much together to ever fall apart. Think about it…”

Realising that Richard was so obviously right, James finally turned to face him, “Since when were you the sensible one?”

“No idea, maybe you just have that effect on me.”

“If I really had that sort of an affect on you, you would’ve jacked it all in years ago and become an accountant,” laughed James.

Richard shoved James playfully on the shoulder before crossing his wrists round his neck and whispering, “I’ll tell you what other sort of effect you have on me…”

“Oh will you now?” James replied with a smirk as he closed the gap and took Richard’s mouth in a long, slow kiss.

When he eventually pulled back, it was to once again express what he held within, “I know this was my idea and everything and I know it’s stupid but I’m still a bit... Do you think we could, you know… go slowly? 

Richard turned his hands upwards to cradle the back of James’ head, “I wouldn’t expect anything else,” he said with a smile.  Holding James’ gaze, Richard stroked his hands down the back of his neck and over his shoulders to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt. Time seemed to stretch between them and the only sound in the room was their quick, shallow breaths.

When Richard finally freed the last button, he rested one hand on James’ hip and softly walked his fingers up James’ chest to splay his palm over James’ heart.  Feeling its quick trip under his hand, Richard whispered, “In case you were still wondering, this is what it’s always been about for me – what’s in here.  In here, James, you’re _everything_.”

If it had been physically possible, Richard would have been able to feel James’ heart crack a little at his words but instead it was James that felt it and he instantly calmed, his earlier worry dissolving through Richard’s fingers. Blinking, he sucked in a breath and murmured, “Jesus, Rich; that’s…that’s…”

Unable to finish the sentence, James grabbed Richard’s face in both hands and kissed him hard and strong, forcing him back onto the mattress as he went. Feeling Richard’s mouth open up to him, he tilted his jaw and dived in as deep as possible to taste, feel and _own_ that unique something that was hidden under the cigarettes and sugar in Richard’s mouth. He so wanted Richard to know that he was also his everything but there just weren’t enough words in the universe so James carried on and hoped that it was enough.

Even though Richard’s head was swimming at James’ sudden physicality, he wasn’t slow to respond.  Nipping at James’ bottom lip, he snaked his hands down over James’ hips to grip his arse, forcing him closer. With hips rocking together, Richard could feel James’ erection swelling against his own that in turn made him respond in kind.

Revelling in the wondrous sensations firing between them, Richard’s world slowly began to shrink to the heat from James’ mouth and the vibrations at his crotch from the coarse denim rubbing between them.

Moaning softly into Richard’s mouth, James matched his movements but he began to slow the pace of his kiss. Although the wait had been imposed by him, it hadn’t stopped him wanting to have Richard hard and desperate underneath him but he also wanted to savour every second of it so, pulling back, he braced himself above Richard and huffed out a breath, “I want you so much, Rich.”

“Well, have me then.”

There really was no answer to that so James just shrugged and ground his hips down just that little bit harder. Seeing the split second that the sensation hit, James yanked himself backwards and flashed Richard a grin as the younger man swore at the treachery.

Curling up onto his knees, James slipped his shirt from his shoulders and pulled at the hem of Richard’s t-shirt, making him sit up.  Once Richard was topless, James leant in to gently nuzzle at his neck.  Breathing in the scent of him, he began to run a line of soft, sucking kisses from his jaw to his collar bone and down his chest. Reaching his nipples, he brought his tongue into play, swapping from one to the other to lave and nip over the delicate skin until Richard’s breathy moans broke free and he arched up to him.

“You like that, don’t you?” James asked with a grin.

Instead of an answer, Richard pulled James’ towards him for yet another kiss.  Shifting gently back, Richard held James at arms length and took a moment to just look.  He’d wanted this moment for so long and he couldn’t actually believe that it was finally happening.  Sliding his palms down James’ chest, he rested on hand on James’ hip and cupped his erection with the other. Squeezing slightly, he rocked his hand forward.

Hearing James’ breath hitch in his throat, Richard crabbed his legs behind James’ and unbuttoned his jeans. Dipping his hand inside his pants, he began a slow stroke with the flat of his palm. The angle was slightly awkward but his cock leapt at the sheer _idea_ of touching James that intimately and he pushed on.  Mindful of James’ earlier plea, Richard held back his enthusiasm and just went by feel, gauging his movements by James’ reactions.

Biting his lip, James let out a sigh as Richard worked over him; it didn’t matter that it was slightly clumsy and not exactly how he liked it, it was still Richard and that was all that mattered really.  Eventually though, James was in need of more than he was getting, so, stilling Richard’s hand he said, “That’s nice, but let me show you…”

Seeing Richard’s embarrassment at his perceived uselessness, James leant forward and cupped his hand to Richard’s cheek, “It’s alright, you’re good, trust me; I’m just going to teach you how to be even better. Come on, get your jeans off.”

Once they were both fully naked and resettled onto the bed – sat up close next to each other this time - James took hold of Richard’s hand. Running his thumb gently over his fingers, he said, “I’ve always liked your hands, they’re small.” Richard began to complain at what he saw as yet another jibe about his size but James laughed and interrupted him, “No, you idiot; I like small hands because I get more for my money – watch…”

Pulling Richard’s hand to his cock, he let him wrap his hand around his shaft before holding his hand once more and sliding him upwards until he was just holding the head.  “Loosen up a bit, that’s it; now move…”

With James guiding him, Richard soon found his confidence again and a slow, short rhythm was established that had James gasping under him.

“That’s it, Rich; now give me your other hand.”

Gripping Richard’s left wrist with his thumb, James spread his palm over the back of Richard’s hand and positioned him below his right hand, fingers stretching down over his balls.  Twitching his fingers slightly, he encouraged Richard to slide all the way down and back up to meet his fist.

Tipping his head back against the wall, James bit his lip and moaned softly in time with Richard’s hands.  It took Richard a minute to co-ordinate himself but pretty soon he had James relaxed under him, his right hand slick with pre-come and his left tightening James’ balls with every stroke. 

Richard couldn’t decide what was the bigger turn-on – the unrestrained pleasure on James’ face that he’d put there or his large hands all but covering his own and leading him.  Either way, he was reaching his own level of desperate arousal; he was harder than he’d been in a long time and his cock leapt wetly against his stomach, demanding attention. With legs kicking and hips bucking in a forlorn attempt to get some friction, Richard nudged his head into James’ neck and whined, “James, James, I need you.”

Taking in Richard’s flushed face and neck and wide eyes, James was amazed that he hadn’t just  come right there and then just from looking at him.  He had honestly never seen someone so turned on simply from giving _him_ pleasure and it made his whole body run hot with…with what? – Desire? Want? Love? Whatever it was, he felt it more deeply than he’d ever felt anything.  After what felt like an age, he managed to mentally shake himself enough to utter, “Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah! Jesus James, you have no idea!”

James couldn’t help but laugh – there was the Richard he knew – _his_ Richard – antsy and demanding.  “You do know that I’ll have to let go of you, don’t you.”

“Don’t do that! I…I like it.” The strength of his own reaction surprised Richard a little but that was something to think about at a later date – right now he had more important things on his mind.

Again James huffed out a laugh, “Alright, just the one hand then…”  Slowly, James removed his left hand that was flat against his shaft and stretched across to slide his fingers over Richard’s hip.  Scooping at the warm pool of pre-come, he rubbed his fingers together to coat them before wrapping his hand around the tip of Richard’s cock.  Sliding steadily downwards, he revelled in the groan that Richard gave him. “Tell me, Rich. Tell me how you like it,” he breathed.

Arching into James’ fist, Richard sucked in a breath, leant tighter into James’s side and let his eyes close, “Tighten up a bit, that’s it. Quicker.  Uh huh… Yep, that’s it, that’s it…uh huh.”

For the longest time, they moved together, concerned with nothing but each other; hands and hips propelled in perfect rhythm. The air in the room grew hot and the walls bounced with quick breaths and half-formed words of encouragement and gratification.

Suddenly, inexplicably, a tiny stab of James’ earlier insecurity returned and, despite how close they both were, it was vital that his question was answered.  Risking a violent death, James slowed his hand slightly and asked, “Is this ok?”

“Yes, fuck; this feels fantastic!”

“No, Rich; I mean, is this _enough_?  Just hands and…and nothing else.”

It was a previously unknown force of will that made Richard concentrate on James’ words and form a cogent and honest reply.  Tilting his head up to look James in the eye, he put on his most serious face and said, “Just being with you is _enough_ , James; anything else is a bloody bonus.  Now shut up and let me come.”

James was very nearly thrown off his stoke by that and his own laughter but Richard flexed his fingers and made him forget the world once more.  With inner peace restored, he threw back his head, closed his eyes and sank right back into the astonishing sensation of Richard’s slick fingers working over him. 

Richard, meanwhile, was in exactly the same boat of near-perfection.  Unable to stop the quick jerk of his hips and the constant stream of high-pitched breathy moans, he felt himself getting closer and closer.  Suddenly, the realisation slammed into him that it was all down to James – it was _James’_ hand making him feel so wonderful and _James’_ hand holding him, showing him exactly what it took to make him come. With that, he came hard and loud right over James’ fist and with his name on his lips.

As Richard came, he unconsciously squeezed the head of James’ cock and pushed his fingertips into his balls and he had about three seconds before the universe broke around him and he came in a litany of _‘fuckchristjesusfuck’_.

Once  the world had levelled out and their breathing had returned to normal, Richard slid his hands carefully off of James and onto his hand still wrapped around his cock.  Prising James' fingers up, Richard gripped his hand in his and squeezed.

Feeling the copious amount of shared come squish against his palm, James pulled a face; “You’re disgusting, you know that,” he half-admonished.

“No I’m not,” Richard grinned, “I’m proving a point.”

“Which is?”

“If we really have crossed a line then we’ve done it together.”

James huffed out a laugh and shook his head.  He’d spent so long worrying about their future that he’d forgotten what it was that had joined them in the first place – holding hands and bouncing around the world being silly and stupid and wise and wonderful. And that really  _was_  all that mattered.

The End


End file.
